Uncute no More
by manina
Summary: Ranma and Akane's parents come up with yet another *great* idea to finally hook them up, but... Akane gets an idea of her own, however...
1. Plan

Disclaimer: This is just for fun, so please Takahashi-san and Co. don't sue me! I'm just a poor- poor Ranma fan!!  
  
Hi!! This is my first fanfic ever, AND English is not my first language, so, don't flame me that much. C & C are welcomed. Be happy!!  
  
Uncute no More  
  
"Tendo, I gotta a new idea about how to get those two together"  
  
"Was about time Saotome, a lot time has passed since our last plan.."  
  
".that didn't work. I can' t believe that all of our really great and well- planned plans haven't worked. But this time things have changed" said Genma Saotome with a grin, "Kasumi is going to Hokkaido to visit an old school- friend, Nabiki is spending the weekend in that meeting about college and the two of us can just say that we are going on a training trip, and then. they will be alone here for the weekend!!! If Ranma complains, we'll said that Akane cannot stay alone in the house for the weekend"  
  
"Well planned, Saotome, now they will have to share time together and they could learn how to get along"  
  
"HAHA HAHA" both parents laughed  
  
"WHAT??!!!" shouted at unison Ranma and Akane.  
  
"I'm not spending the weekend with a pervert, you gotta be kidding dad!" said an angry Akane.  
  
"Who's a pervert, you tomboy" CRASH "Why you did that for you kawaiikune TOMBOY" BONG CRASH SPLASH and Ranma landed in the pond with a huge bump in his head.  
  
"Akane, you cannot stay all alone in the house during the weekend, so Ranma is staying with you, and that's it"  
  
"But dad, I can take care of myself and."  
  
"Of course a tomboy built like a brick like you can take care of herself!" CRASH SLAP SPLASH and an unconscious Ranma was in the pond again.  
  
"I'm sick of this, so do whatever you want, I don't care!!" shouted Akane as she stood up and ran to her room.  
  
"Well, this went better than what we expected"  
  
"Sure thing, Tendo-Kun"  
  
"Ranma no baka, Ranma no baka, Ranma no baka, Ranma no baka, I hate him, I hate dad and Mr. Saotome for those stupid ideas, I hate Ranma, Ranma no baka, Ranma no baka" repeated Akane as she clenched her fists.  
  
* Does he really think I'm that uncute? All those boys in school are always after me and they don't think I'm ugly, but why does he think I am? * Akane looked herself at the mirror, and touch it, * Am I that ugly? I know that Shampoo has this stunning body and Ukyo has great hair, but, am I that bad? * And her visage turned sad * I know that it's not usual for girls to be in martial arts, and that I'm a bit violent, but does that make me an ugly tomboy? Am I really that uncute, that ugly? * And a tears formed in her eyes, but almost immediately, a look of resolution replaced them * he'll see! I'm going to show him I can be real feminine and cute, I'm going to take his socks off, haha, he'll see!!!!! * And an evil plan was being formed in Akane's mind.  
  
Next Morning at 7  
  
In Akane's Room  
  
Akane woke up with a smile in her face. She was going to show that baka, ha! She was not unfeminine, in fact, she could be very sexy. Even though she has stayed awoke most part of the night planning how exactly she was going to do that, she didn't look tired or had eye bags. * Well, dad is probably gone, so does Kasumi, Nabiki and Mr. Saotome, that leaves the two of us alone * with a mischievous grin she got ready for the morning  
  
In Ranma's Room  
  
An unconscious Ranma could be seen with a large bump in his head and a sign in his face that read: "You are going to stay with Akane, ok?"  
  
An hour later.........  
  
Ranma was getting out of the bathroom, he was heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat * I hope that stupid tomboy hasn't cook or something *, the sight that welcomed him was something that he definitely wasn't expecting.  
  
Akane was in fours brushing the floor, that sight wouldn't be so surprising if she wasn't wearing tiny, skimpy shorts, too tight for Ranma's comfort, and an old shirt that was pressing tightly her * oh God * ..grown. breasts, and was short enough that you could see her bare waist. Her hair was in a ponytail, but since it is short, she had bangs all over her face, which gave he a sexy look. Ranma gulped audibly, and as he did this Akane turned and saw him, she stood up in a sensuous way and stretched a little causing her breasts to bounce a bit since she wasn't wearing a bra. Her shirt was slightly damped with soapy water, which show too much of her chest.  
  
She looked at him directly in the eye and said "G'morning Ranma, I'm cleaning a bit the kitchen, want to help?" by now, Ranma's brain had shut so he just mumble.  
  
"Well, I take that as a yes" said Akane with a chuckle * My, he really got impressed!! Let's see if I'm a tomboy, as he claims *  
  
"C'mere and hold this ladder while I clean the upper windows, 'kay?" With this Ranma's brain got back to work and its first sight was Akane's bare legs, long, smooth legs. * A-Akane?? Oh my God, she's..., and... oh my! Her legs...* Ranma thought as he hold the ladder, then he looked up and there were Akane's breasts bouncing and looking almost bare since her shirt was now mostly damped, her brownish nipples were erect pressing the fiber of the shirt tightly.  
  
Ranma felt himself stirring * I-I- I can't get turned on by a tom-tomboy like'er, I never realized how.......how........not unfeminine she is, what do I do? *  
  
Meanwhile Akane was grinning, seeing how aroused Ranma was by her * Does that mean he doesn't dislike me at all? Let's see * By that, she pretended to lose balance and fell off the ladder, instinctively Ranma caught her but since in was instinctively because of his current state of shock, both of them fell to the floor, Akane on top of him. He felt how her breasts were pressed against his chest. How her........body was pressed against his now- responding body.  
  
He suddenly had this urgency to hold her, grab her, take her clothes right here and right now and make slow passionate love to her * What am I thinking, I'm not a pervert as she claims!! * So he just waited. Yes, waited till she stands up or something. But Akane wasn't planning in standing anytime soon. She had Ranma right where she wanted.  
  
* Ha! This shows that idiot! He IS aroused by me, so that clearly shows that he doesn't think of me as an uncute-unfeminine-tomboy as he claims. Wait.! He IS aroused by me and. I want him to be aroused by me, in fact. I'm kind of aroused myself. Cool off Akane! You ARE in control, so you cannot succumb to this desire that is slowly increasing in your body. * And with that thought, she lifted her head to Ranma's head level and looked at him, directly in the eyes.  
  
"Oh Ranma, again you have saved me from quite a danger" she said in a sultry voice, "I have no idea how to repay you, why don't you tell me how can I show you my gratitude." and as she said this, she moved back and forward her hips, and watched how Ranma tried not to feel pleasure about that, but failing terribly, cause his soft moan betrayed him.  
  
Ranma was lying on his back and Akane was now sitting in his lap, but in a way that made her seem the rider and Ranma, the "wild horse". So she continued with her "revenge" at Ranma, not listening to the voice that told her that she was enjoying this as well, and maybe, even more than he was.  
  
"Ranma, you seem quite hot, want me to take off your shirt so you can be more. comfortable?" and without waiting for and answer, she started removing his shirt so slowly, that for him, it felt as is she was caressing sensually his torso (now, she wasn't doing that, was she.). Ranma just yelped as she did that and he felt himself drowned into an unknown pleasure, and he knew more was just about to come.  
  
And then, something snapped in Akane's head, * wait!! This is not supposed to happen this way... I mean, he's supposed to tell me he... that he... l- lo... likes me or something like that, and I'll say the same thing and then.... What? What I'm thinking! Ooookay, first... what are my feelings toward that stupid jerk? I know it's not just friendship, but something more. NOW I'm sure that I also really want him, but things are not supposed to happen like this!!!. argh!! I'm so stupid, why did I do this just to prove my point (that is, that I'm not that uncute.)? And. how on earth ended my plan? I'm sure it wasn't with both of us making love.......... * and.. Damn! I'm pretty sure his body is the one reacting, not his mind. nor his heart.. *  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma's brains returned from theirs vacations, mostly because Akane was just sitting on him, looking into a non-existent point. He became really aware of the awkwardness of the situation and again, found himself with no idea about what to do.  
  
Just then, Akane's eyes lowered and locked with his. Both of them could almost feel the emotions that the others eyes displayed. Both of them blushed, realization hitting them. what the hell is going on here??!!  
  
Slowly and timidly, Akane got off Ranma and sit on the floor, facing the wall and not his face. Ranma sit and crossed his legs. Not a single word would break the silence. After various attempts, Akane said "I... I-I better go and take a bath." and she quickly stood up and left the room.  
  
"..." was Ranma's response. He didn't know what to do. This was definitely not something he was used to deal with. Sure there was Shampoo and her glomping and rubbing, but she never got him the way Akane had gotten him today. He really needed to sort this stuff out. And away from her, he couldn't face her. And he was pretty sure she couldn't face him either.  
  
So. how do you like my fic? Please, say something!! I really need to know!! Because if it turns out that I'm a sucker at this, I'm not writing the next chapter, in fact, I'd give up writing, however. if I'm told that maybe my writing skills still have hope. I may continue this ;) thanks for reading this far!!! Be happy and please, REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Worry

Disclaimer: Rumiko's  
  
AN: I'm terribly sorry for the delay! I know you must hate me. Anyway, for those who still care, he's the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
In the bathroom.  
  
"Argh! That's it! I'm never coming out of here! I feel soooo stupid.. * sigh * what a plan." said Akane as she sat on the bathroom's floor  
  
"At least. at least I know he kinda thinks I'm not uncute. I just wish I could've controlled myself. What the hell happened to me? I'm supposed to go ballistic at the slightest hint of perversion? But what did I do? I went and seduced him! Argh! But, I know I'm not drugged or something... it's just... I think I've ignored my 'feelings' for so long" and she stood up and began pacing around the bathroom. "I'm taking a bath! That's it! A cool, soothing and relaxing bath!"  
  
While in the bath she voiced her thoughts "He must be thinking I'm... I'm... I don't want to think what he must be thinking of me!!! Ok, relax. First, let's find a way out of this mess. I think the better way is to approach things directly... so I have to talk with him. I have... mmm... until Sunday's night to do something about this. Well. . . maybe I can talk to somebody first, just to get some ideas of how to approach him, yeah! I'm doing that, but who could help? My sisters aren't in town, Yuka and Sayuri. . . well, even though I hang with them at school, I think I'd rather don't tell them stuff like that"  
  
Somewhere in Nerima  
  
"Damn!" Ranma muttered, while sitting in some roof. He didn't feel too well.  
  
He taped his fingers in his knees. He was tired; he had been running for quite a while. His mind was turmoil.  
  
". . .Akane. . ." he half muttered half sigh. He. . . he liked Akane. . . a lot. He could admit that to himself. But he never thought that he also her.  
  
"What. . . what. . ." Today was so weird! He never expected her to act like this. All... sexy. That he had to admit, she was so damn sexy. Today proved it. But for him she was always sexy. Somehow between that tomboy attitude and the sometimes unjustified violence, he found her attractive. She was soooo for him. But. . . why did she act like this today?  
  
" Akane, what do you want?"  
  
He. . . appreciated her. . . mmm. . . ministrations, but, but they seemed forced. He felt as if she was mocking him somehow. And then, well, he didn't quite understand her running away. "Damn. . .!" he muttered again.  
  
In the bathroom. . .  
  
"I'm never coming out of here, never!" said Akane for the n-nth time as she wrapped herself with a towel.  
  
Then suddenly, there was a knock in the door.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! What to do, what to do!!" said Akane while searching a way out of the bathroom.  
  
"Akane? Are you are there? Please come out, I want to talk with you"  
  
"Oh my God, is Ranma!"  
  
"Akane! I'm going to open that door if you don't come out!"  
  
"No, he wouldn't" whispered Akane to herself. She was so terrified, She couldn't face him now!  
  
"Here I come!"  
  
THUMP!! and there was no bathroom door anymore.  
  
"Ranma." said Akane so softly that Ranma almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Akane, I'm."  
  
"No Ranma," Akane interrupted "please go out, I can't face you right now"  
  
"But Akane." pleaded Ranma  
  
"Please, I feel so embarrassed"  
  
"You shouldn't feel embarrassed Akane," gently replied Ranma "unless you didn't mean it" he quietly whispered.  
  
"I don't know" answered Akane more to herself than to Ranma  
  
Ranma stared at her. Then simply stood up and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Akane looked at his back, and stayed in the floor. Crying.  
  
Oh God!-though Akane- he must hate me. He must think I was playing with his feelings! I should talk to him. I should talk to him now!! Knowing him, he might leave!  
  
And she stood and run after him  
  
"Ranma! Wait!" shouted Akane  
  
Ranma didn't look back and keep walking.  
  
"Please Ranma! Wait!"  
  
"Why? What do you care?"  
  
"Ranma! I care! I care about you, and about everything that happened today," she told him "what I mean is that I feel embarrassed because, because I wanted to prove a point, not to seduce you, well, I mean, yes, I seduced you, but to prove my point, that I'm not as uncute as you claim!" she said "but I didn't realized that it would affect me so much! I didn't realize that I feel that way. for you, that I wanted you" by this, Akane's cheeks were incredibly red.  
  
Ranma stared at her. Shocked. Hentai's thoughts apart, he felt that way for her too. She felt that way for him.  
  
"Akane. . . you dummy!" said Ranma, "I've thought of you as 'uncute' because for me, you are amazingly beautiful"  
  
Akane was wide eye.  
  
He thinks I'm beautiful? -She wondered- but what about. . .  
  
"But what about your insults! You told me so many times that I'm build like a brick and that my thighs are to thick and stuff like that!"  
  
"Oh Akane! It was always a show. Just to deny myself my feelings and to fool everybody. My pop, yours, Shampoo, everyone! I never really thought you bought all the stuff I said"  
  
* He means that everything that he ever told me was a lie? That I almost drive myself crazy trying to find a way to prove him I'm not an uncute tomboy?? * thought angrily Akane  
  
"Ranma you are an idiot!!" yelled Akane as she tried to punch Ranma. Unfortunately for her, she did so with the hand that was holding her towel to her body.  
  
Her fist never connected.  
  
So Ranma now had an excellent view of Akane. His first thought was * She definitely has grown up since the last time I saw her naked * accompanied by * how could I ever called her flat-chested? She is gorgeous *  
  
Akane realized her state of undress, but didn't do anything to cover herself. She enjoyed watching how Ranma studied her body. She felt a weird pleasure knowing that he was enjoying the view. And she wasn't even seducing him!  
  
Ranma stared. She has a perfect body. Slim, firm and toned. Her breasts stood proudly, not too small, not too big. Just the size he had imagined. Just the size he liked. Then there was here slim waist, followed but rounded, firm and curved and damn sexy hips. Oh and the legs! The long, slender, perfect legs. And finally her small feet, she even had cute feet. She was perfect. How he desired her.  
  
Slowly, Ranma walked towards her. He was sizzling, he felt himself burning, but he kept walking. Now he was in front of her. Slowly he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. He leaned a bit, slowly his face was getting closer to hers. She could almost feel his lips on hers. He closed his eyes too. This was it. They were getting closer to their first true kiss.  
  
But then. . .  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
TBC...  
  
Please R/R! And if you don't mind, check my other fic "Independent Girls", it's A/U (just warning, cause I know many of you don't like those). Thanks for reading and be happy! Bye! 


End file.
